No Regrets
by Maetro
Summary: Set in Season 4, Episode 14 "I Do." An expansion of the slow dancing scene and a continuation into what happened in the hotel room. Quinn had made a lot of bad decisions in her life...And as the song ended and Santana slowly pulled away, her eyes flicking down to glance at Quinn's lips...she had a split second to decide whether or not she was making another one.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Glee and it's characters belong to Fox and whoever else happens to hold rights to it.

**Title: **No Regrets.

**Fandom:** Glee.

**Pairing:** Quinn/Santanna

**Timeline: **Season 4, episode 14 "I Do."

**Spoilers:** Yes.

**Summary: ** A complete PWP. Total smut. This is a oneshot that expands on the slow dancing scene at the reception and continues on into my take on what might have happened in the hotel room.

**Rating: **M. Mature audiences only.

**Author's Note:** I always thought that if I were going to write a Glee fic, it'd be Faberry. But Thursday's episode kind of threw me for a loop.

I was totally not expecting that.

And while I was blown away by the implied sex *and* by Quinn not freaking out about it I was a little dissapointed we didn't actually get to see anything. And then this scene popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone.

I hope you enjoy.

Any and all comments are welcomed. And appreciated.

**No Regrets**

Quinn had made a lot of bad decisions in her life. From slipping out of Lucy's skin and into the HBIC persona of all the girls who'd made her middle school years torture to allowing Puck to ply her with alcohol because she was feeling lost and insecure that day. From cheating on boyfriends to dying her hair pink to texting a driving. There were a plethora of decisions that she would forever regret.

And as the song ended and Santana slowly pulled away, her eyes flicking down to glance at Quinn's lips fleetingly before rising to meet her gaze, she had a split second to decide whether or not she was making another one.

Quinn may have been drinking tonight, she was just drunk enough for her inhibitions to be lowered but she was sober enough to make a clear-headed decision.

Santana's head tilted slightly and her breath was warm as it washed against Quinn's lips. Her eyes fluttered shut as she dipped her chin to meet the kiss.

It was soft and sweet, much more so than Quinn would have ever thought possible coming from _Santana_ but it was still enough to have her parting her lips, eager for more and moaning faintly in the back of her throat when Santana complied, increasing the pressure and deeping the kiss.

Santana's tongue slid tentatively along her bottom lip and Quinn moaned again and then slowly pulled away. Santana let out a groan of protest as she craned her neck, trying to draw Quinn back into the kiss but when it didn't work she allowed the retreat and took a step back as well. Her eyes opened slowly, though her gaze didn't quite rise to meet Quinn's.

"Want to get out of here?" Quinn asked softly. Santana's head shot her, surprised chocolate brown eyes meeting her own. She couldn't quite hold back the smirk at the other girl's startled reaction. Obviously she had been expecting Quinn to slip into panic mode. Maybe even slap her again.

Quinn had come into herself quite a bit since the start of the fall semester at Yale. Enough to acknowledge that this thing between them had been building for some time. She couldn't pinpoint when exactly, after Thanksgiving maybe, when they'd started reconnnecting. Or when they were in New York visiting Rachel. Or maybe, maybe it had been simmering beneath the surface for much, longer than either of them realized. At some point, Quinn knew that would have to be further examined but at the moment, that was the furthest thing from her mind.

Santana didn't voice a reply she simply grabbed Quinn's hand and led her out of the reception room. An elevator slid open just as they stepped out into the hallway and Quinn took the lead, tugging Santana into it, causing the other girl to stumble slightly in her heels and making them both giggle.

Quinn's laughter caught in her throat a second later though when Santana's attempts to regain her footing sent them both crashing against the back wall of the elevator. She winced at the feel of the rail digging into her lower back and then all awareness of discomfort fled from her body as Santana pressed against her, lips descending on Quinn's hungrily. She had just enough presence of mind to jab at the button for their floor before she snaked her arms around Santana's waist, pulling the other girl into her, leaving not an inch of space between them as she parted her lips.

A faint ding was the only warning before the doors slid open with a whoosh. They jumped apart just in time for the doors to part...to reveal an empty hallway. Laughing, Quinn pushed Santana off her, sending the other girl stumbling out into the hallway and then found herself stumbling out after her as Santana reached out and tugged her along after her.

They were both laughing as they pushed and pulled each other down the hallway, stumbling as their heels sank into the plush carpet and lurching into each other until they reached their hotel room door.

This, Quinn can't help but muse, is certainly not what she'd been thinking they'd be using the room for when she'd suggested to Santana that they rent a room in the hotel for after the wedding.

And then she'd not musing much of anything as they slip into the room and the door swings shut behind them. Once again, Quinn finds herself being slammed backwards into a hard surface and once again she finds herself eagerly pulling Santana tight against her.

She is lost in a world of sensations, the feel of another girl's other girls body pressed along her length, the softness where she's used to hard planes, the curves where their should be angles, Santana's warm breath against her lips, the silky softness of skin beneath her fingers, the slowly coiling pressure in her abdomen.

She groans when Santana's lips leave hers and turns her head to follow them, straining to bring them back only to moan a moment later and lets her head fall back with a thud against the door as those lips attach to her neck.

"Hmmmm," she hums in the back of her throat as Santana finds a particlarly sensitive spot just below her ear and clutches convulsively at the other girl's back when she exploits it, laving it with her tongue and pressing hot, wet kisses against it.

"Mmm, Santana..." she arches into the body pressed against hers and Santana's thigh slides between her own as she pushes back, pinning Quinn's hips to the door, which makes Quinn gasp and Santana lets out a faint hiss.

Her hands slip and slide across silky skin, across Santana's shoulders and down her back, skimming over material covered hips and then gliding over a smooth, muscular thigh. When Santana murmers against her throat, Quinn rakes her fingers against Santana's leg, pushing the hem of her dress up until it's bunched around her waist and she's tracing idle patterns and scratching lightly against her upper thigh and ass.

She can feel each hitch in Santana's breathing against her neck, every gasp and exhalation as her fingers play lightly against the latina's skin.

She didn't notice when Santanta's hands slid the zipper of her dress down or when she peeled back the material, exposing her bare chest to the other girl. She does register, however, when she feels a caloused thumb slide across her nipple.

She gasps at the sensation and arches up into the touch but at the same time it brings a clarity to her thoughts that hadn't been there since their lips first met downstairs.

With shaky hands she grips both of Santana's hips and pushes her backwards. "San...wait..."

Santana is resistant to the nudging, her lips lingering on Quinn's neck, her fingers continuing to circle her nipple. And it makes the resisting really, really hard but Quinn pushes her back once again.

"Santana."

"Christ, Fabray. If you're fucking cock-blocking me-"

Quinn cut her off with a quick, hard kiss even as she pushed her away. "Bed," she uttered against the other girls lips as her back left the door and she propelled the two of them across the room. She felt Santana grin against her lips.

"Mmm, I like the way you think," Santana murmured on an uneven breath as the two of them stumbled across the room with halting, staggering steps as they slipped their heels from their feet and puled their dresses from their bodies awkwardly as their hands and lips sought each other out, neither one willing to break the contact for more than a breath. Their clothing fell in a trail behind them and leaving them both completely naked at the foot of the bed.

Before Quinn could back Santana onto it, she felt the hands that rested loosely against her waist tighten and a moment later she was being lifted and turned. She let out a squeal of surprise as she felt herself being tossed into the air, one that dissolved into laughter as she flopped onto the mattress. Then the air rushed out of her in a whoosh as Santana landed on top of her.

Immediately, Quinn's arms looped around Santana's neck, pulling her head down for a kiss.

"Mmm...God...Quinn..." Santana sighed into her mouth as Quinn's tongue slid past her lips and stroked along the inside of her mouth. "Fuck...you feel good..." she murmured as their bodies settled into one anothers, sliding together like interlocking puzzle pieces.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat, awed by the feeling of another woman's body against her own, the way their breasts pressed together, the concave smoothness of well muscled but definitely feminine abs pressing into hers and most amazingly, the warmth...no the heat of Santana's core as it pressed slickly against her thigh.

She tensed her thigh, digging her heel into the mattress to bring her leg up, experimentally connecting a little more firmly with Santana's center and was rewarded with a moan as Santana's hips ground down onto her leg. She slid her hands down Santana's back to grip her hips, holding them still and using them as leverage as she brought up her leg up again.

Santana's lips left her own and her head dropped to rest against Quinn's shoulder and she pressed hot, wet kisses against the side of her neck as she panted into each thrust.

When the kisses became nibbles and the nibbles became broad strokes of her tongue against Quinn's skin, Quinn's grip on Santana grew slack and she lost her rhythmn as she bowed up into the touch, her head turning to the side to grant the other girl more access.

She whimpered at the sensation of Santana's tongue swirling around the above her collarbone and the slight sting of teeth scraping along the bones protrusion. Her hands slid back of Santana's body, nails gently scratching as she worked her way along the strong yet soft muscles of the other girls back, enjoying the play of muscles beneath her fingers and the way Santana murmured in the back of her throat at her touch.

When she reached Santana's shoulders she skimmed her fingers along the other girls' sides and between their bodies to cup her breasts. Santana groaned as her hands fitted themselves around the sides of the firm, yet supple skin.

Quinn had never held another girl's breasts in her hands before and she was slightly surprised that doing so sent a jolt straight to her core...a flash of heat that rivaled the intensity of what she felt when her breasts were stroked.

She brought her thumbs up and flicked them across the hardened nubs of Santana's nipples, making the latina moan loudly against her. As she continued to flick and roll the nubs between her fingers Santana's moans grew louder...and louder...and more exagerated.

Quinn released one of Santana's breasts to bring her hand up and tug sharply at her hair. "Quit it, San. You're not a porn star."

Santana bit down on her neck, hard.

The slap to the other girl's ass was sharp and reflexive.

"Spanking, Quinn? You up for some bondage too?" Santana murmured as her tongue laved across the bite, soothing it. "Had no idea you were so kinky, Fabray."

"You're the one who gushed against my thigh when I smacked you. Who's kinky?"

Santana just chuckled and tilted her head up to capture Quinn's lips in a deep, languid kiss.

"God..." Santana's kisses made it hard to breath...hard to think...hard to be aware of anything but the way her tongue stroked along the inside of her mouth and coaxed her own into motion.

Quinn's hand, which had settled against Santana's hip after the slap, slid down between their bodies and cupped Santana at the apex of her thighs.

"Mmmm,...Quinn..." Santana's legs parted slightly and her hips canted down to press into Quinn's hand.

She marveled at the wetness that pooled in her palm, at the heat that radiated against her skin.

So similiar to her own body...she could feel the reaction in her own inner walls, feel the tremor there and the liquid pooling between her own thighs. Yet there was somewhat of a disconnect as well because as she pressed the heel of her hand against Santana's clit and stroked a finger along her slick folds, her own hips jerked in reaction but there was no hand cupping her, no finger slowly pressing it's way inside her.

They both moaned when Quinn finally fully entered Santana.

Quinn glided her finger through the molten wetness of the other girl's center, her breath catching in her throat at the way Santana's walls fluttered and shifted around her, drawing her in, embracing her.

"God, San. You feel...amazing..." she sighed agains the brunette's lips.

Santana's mouth once again left her own as her head dropped down to rest on her shoulder. "Fuck...Quinn..." Santana turned her head, burying her face in the crook of Quinn's neck as her hips started to rock against Quinn's hand.

"Yeah, just like that. Right there...More...more...harder...harder...faster..."

Santana's instructions came as broken pleas as she spread her legs and thrust her hips down against Quinn, her breathing become more ragged and uneven, her voice lower and hoarse as Quinn added a second finger, then a third and added more strength to her thrusts, rocking her own hips up into Santana for extra leverage until she found a rhytmn and Santana fell silent, save for her her jagged breathing as Quinn moved beneath her, within her.

"I'm close, Q...so close..."

"Come for me, San. Come on..." Quinn husked into the brunette's ear as she twisted and curled her fingers inside her. She brought her thumb up and pressed it firmly against Santana's clit, circling it tightly.

Above her, Santana stilled for a long, breathless moment and then her entire body began to shake and tremble and she let out a low, breathless cry before collapsing bonelessly on top of Quinn.

Quinn pulled out gently, wiping her hand on the sheet before bringing her arms up to wrap them around the still shaking girls body. She traced gentle circles along Santana's back and pressed light kisses to her temple as the brunette struggled to slow her breathing and calm her racing heart.

"Damn, Q," she muttered a few minutes later as she raised herself up on her elbows and tilted her gaze up to meet Quinn's, the ever present smirk gracing her lips. "Maybe Professor Patches wasn't such a bad idea after all."

Quinn arched an eyebrow as her lips quirked up in their own patented smirk. "Are you sure you don't want to just cut out the middle man? I might have deleted his number from my phone but I'm sure I could remember it for you, if you wanted to go straight to the source."

Santana chuckled but didn't bother to reply as she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees and positioned herself to hover over Quinn.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat and her body thrummed in anticipation. The longer Santana held herself suspended over her, the more intense it got. She actually started straining upwards towards the other girl, her body arching up off the bed as she extended her neck and torso, offering as much of herself as she could and praying that Santana would hurry up and take her, any part of her.

"Patience, grasshopper," Santana whispered and pushed down on Quinn's stomach, pressing her down into the bed.

Quinn whined...she actually whined in the back of her throat as she lay there, entire body taunt and waiting.

"Fuck, Santana. Would you please just touch me?" she hated the pleading note in her voice. Hated the smirk that crossed Santana's features when she heard it.

"Well, well, well, Quin Fabray is begging me to touch her?" Santana tisked. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"You're such a bitch, Santana."

"Mm-mm, is that any way to talk to the person who's about to go down on you?"

Quinn's mouth went dry and the dull ache between her legs became an insistant throbbing at the other girl's words. Any response she might have had fled from her mind as her body tightened in anticipation.

And when Santana began working her way down Quinn's body she thought that her body might fracture from the intensity of sensations. It seemed like Santana's lips and tongue and hands were everywhere, sweeping across her torso in broad strokes, laving and nipping at her breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples, tracing along the contours of her abdomen and across her hipbone.

Her body was on fire. Every touch of soft lips and caloused fingers against already over-sensitive skin sent shivers racing up her spine.

She found herself writhing beneath the other girl's body, legs splayed open, hips thrust upwards, trembling as she pleaded for release. But, Santana would not be rushed. She took her time, working Quinn over, tracing what felt like every inch of skin even when Quinn tangled her fingers in long, silky locks and tried to push her head down where she needed it most. Even as Quinn's please grew hoarse and her body arched even further off the bed.

When she finally, finally settled herself between Quinn's legs and took that first, tentative stroke of the blonde's length with her tongue, Quinn's body nearly levitated off the bed as a cry of pleasure was ripped from her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and her free hand gripped at the bedsheet, twisting it between her fingers as Santana's tongue began to thrust in and out of her.

"Oh my God...Santana..." her heart siezed and her breath hitched in her throat and it was just too much but it felt so, so good. She strained into the other girls touch, hips rocking up off the bed. She was close, so close. The simmering heat in her belly ignited into a blazing inferno as every muscle in her body tensed and coiled.

Static filled her head as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her.

"Oh. My God," she rasped when she came back into herself. She raised up onto her elbows to look down at Santana, who was still lying between her legs, head resting on her thigh. "Santana that was..." she shook her head, she didn't even have words.

Santana's smirk told her that she didn't really need to say the words. She was good and she knew it. With a sigh, Quinn flopped down onto her back and continued to try and catch her breath.

They lay there in companionable silence the only sound in the room their laboured breathing. After a few minutes, Santana rolled off her, flopping onto her back at the foot of the bed. A couple minutes after that, Quinn sat up and reached for the edge of the comforter. Santana grunted in protest but shifted over to allow her to pulled it up over herself. She tugged it up almost to her chin and flopped back down against the pills and snuggled in as she attempted to shake the chill that was settling over her sweat-sheened body.

"So that's why college girls experiment," she said into the quiet of the room.

"And thank God they do," Santana said with a laugh, a grin splitting her face.

Quinn couldn't help but grin back. "That was fun," she said "And I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman."

It was something she'd grown curious about in the early years of high school. But it had been occasion, fleeting. And she'd always just assumed that it was because of Santana and Brittney. How could she not wonder about it, just a little, when her two best friends started hooking up in the summer between freshmen and softmore year? But the thoughts hadn't been any more than idle. Until recently. Until Santanna.

"But, uh, I don't know. I think for me it was more of a one time thing."

Despite the attraction that had been simmering between them, despite the chemistry they so obviously shared in the bedroom she knew that she wasn't like Santana. She wasn't gay. She liked men. She was attracted to them, enjoyed kissing them and touching them. She liked the way they walked, the way they moved, the silhouette they presented.

But, maybe she was more fluid than she'd known.

t didn't really matter. Not really. There was no hurry for her to figure it out. If if happened again, well it happened again. If not, well she had shared an amazing night with her best friend. And she had no regrets about that.

"Look, you don't have to worry," Santana teased. "I'm not going to show up at your house with a U-haul."

Quinn huffed out a laugh and shook her head lightly. "So, what happens next?" she asked as she reached for the water bottle on the bedside table.

"Well, you could walk out first," Santana said slowly, her eyes meeting Quinn's. "Or we could make it a two time thing," she added, a teasing smile on her face and a slightly challenging glint in her eye.

Quinn held her gaze and let a grin cross her own lips before placing the wate rbottle back on the table and lunging across the bed to pin Santana onto her back on the bed...

FIN.

Well, you know what to do. Reviews are love. :)


End file.
